Related?
by maiandnaruforeverXXXX
Summary: It's my first story and I couldn't come up with a summary, I'm very sorry, characters included are basically all of them but Naru and Mai are the main characters. Chapter 1 is still in progress. Again I am very sorry.


Mai's Pov

SPR Building

8:30am

I'm late again! I rushed through the door and just on cue my narcissistic boss Naru called "Mai! Tea!"

I muttered some rather nasty things as i walked into the kitchen and started to prepare naru's tea. My mind

wondered off thinking about that certain person, his eye's, i could just get lost in them and that body

of his..._MAI TANIYAMA! SNAP OUT OF IT! BAD GIRL! HE'S YOUR BOSS AND THATS IT!_ i thought/shouted

at myself, i jumped when the kettle whistle went of, i snatched two mugs from the cupboard and poured the tea.

First i stopped at Lin's office, i knocked and let myself in, Lin was typing on his laptop again so i just placed the tea

on his desk and left shutting the door behind. Next was Naru, oh how i hated this, i didn't bother to knock and just let myself

in, "Ever heard of knocking, idiot" naru said with that ever so cold voice of his "I'll knock on your head in a minute" i said fuming

"Now now, Miss Taniyama, no need to resort to violence just because I'm smarter than you" he said smirking at me

"YOU NARCISSISTIC JERK" I yelled before storming out and slamming the office door behind me.

Normal Pov

The phone rang and mai answered it "Hello, this is Mai Taniyama speaking, How may i help you?" "Is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" "It is" "Ah, well then, my name is Ashley and i believe my house is haunted, I hear knocking and banging in the

middle of the night, my name would be called out in the garden and i saw a shadow figure in my twins bedroom. please, i would

be very grateful if you helped me" "I'll do my best to get the boss to accept, now we need to set up a meeting, is tomorrow at 2pm ok?"

"Sure, see you then Miss Taniyama, goodbye" "goodbye" and with that mai put the phone down.

Naru's Pov

I heard Mai put the phone down and decided to go see who it was, i opened my office door and almost bumped into her "Do you need glasses?" i said "excuse me?" she blinked at me "I'll spell it out for you, d-o y-o-u n-e-e-d g-l-a-s-s-e-s? your blind and deaf"

she was beyond mad by now, her face boiling with anger, i whispered in her ear "your cute when your angry" i smirked as she blushed and shouted "YOU JERK!" i watched her as she stormed into her office. Now where is that pad of hers, i looked over by the phone, oh there it is, i picked it up and read aloud "Name is Ashly, believes house is haunted, has twin sister, hears knocking and banging, sees shadows and hears calling of her name. Meeting tomorrow 2pm" well this certainly seems like an interesting case..

Normal Pov

SPR Building

Next day

9:00am

"Mai! Tea!" Naru shouted and my yet again got up to go to the kitchen but stopped in her tracks when she heard the doorbell ring..

Mai's Pov

I answered the door and smiled big "Good Morning, My name is Mai Taniyama, how may i help you?" a girl with long raven hair and midnight blue eye's was standing there, _wow she's beautiful, she looks a lot like naru though _"Hello, I talked to you on the phone yesterday, my name is Ashley Davis" _DAVIS! SHE HAS THE SAME LAST NAME AS NARU! HOW! _"Um..Excuse me? hello?" Ashley said confused "Oh! I'm so sorry, i space out like that a lot. Hold on one second" "Naru! Ashley's here!" i shouted. I invited Ashley in and went to make tea.

Naru's Pov

I heard mai open the door and greet the client like she always does but i froze when i heard the clients name _Ashley Davis, she has the same last name as me, who is she? _i thought as i opened the door to my office to greet the client, i stood shocked as i looked at her _she even looks like me but how?.. _

Ashley's Pov

As i walked in just as Miss Taniyama had told me to, i looked around _this place is kinda nice _i thought to myself as i sat on the sofa, i heard a door open and i looked towards it and my eye's widened _he looks just like me! _"uh..hello?" i said


End file.
